Six Months
by BHKL
Summary: Written by: B - War brings the best of news, but can also bring the worst of news. War isn't all fun and games. Six months into the war, who turns up at her door step? -One Shot-


**Title:** Six Months  
><strong>Author: <strong>AcidRainDance  
><strong>Main Focus:<strong> Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own the characters. Those rights go to JK Rowling, one of the best authors I've read books from.  
><em>Thoughts&amp;Memories&amp;Stuff<em> / Normal

Six months had passed since the man's departure. It was times of war, and her heart pounded in her chest at the thought of it. She cried the morning he had to leave. She would have gone as well, if her health had only allowed it. Hermione trusted the others, friends and family alike, to bring the man she loved home.

"…_slimy little cockroach!" Hermione was furious at the blonde she now held at wand point. He was always at the center of problems this year. _

"_Come on 'Mione. He isn't worth it," she heard from behind her. Lowering her wand, she slowly turned before quickly turning back and socking the boy's face. _

Hermione smiled at the memory. Despite having hurt him, which she felt guilty for, it did bring a smile to her face. He told her once upon a time that it was the start of when he started to fall for her. Her attitude and the fact that she stood up to him just pressed the matter even more.

_Come seventh year, the two were dating. The war was on the verge of happening within the next year or so according to their headmaster. But everyone still remained as calm as possible inside Hogwarts. Despite the ban on Weasley products, they were a great source of entertainment and joy to keep everyone's minds off the war. _

_Draco and Hermione were always found together, causing people who knew of their previous relationship to look at them in amusement. From enemies, to friends, to dating; it was an enjoyable sight not to have to hear them argue so much. Ron and Draco argued at times but that was due to Ron being a stubborn Weasley in accepting his best friend dating his once enemy._

Hermione stood from the swing she sat on in park near-by. Her and her fiancé lived in muggle London but still very near Diagon Alley. It took her much convincing to get them in the muggle area of London. She wanted to still be close to her parents, and he accepted that, eventually. The rain patted down on her as she made her way back to their home.

Making her way up the steps to their door, she unlocked it and went in. It was dark, and empty. She'd give everything to see Draco home again. Six months was far too long. She needed him here, with her. But she waited. Every day she waited for not only him, but for the rest of her friends and family.

A knock from the front door caught her attention just as she put the kettle on the stove top. Blinking, she looked at the time, noting that it was just hitting nine at night. Walking to the door, she opened it before flinging the door open. At her door stood Harry, one of her best friends whom she deemed a brother to her.

"Hermione," he whispered. His hair stuck to his face due to the rain. He looked at the girl he had grown up with. Her stomach had gotten bigger, rounder, which caused him to smile softly. But then he frowned.

She moved from the door and allowed her friend to enter her home. He used an instant dry spell and a heating spell, making sure no water drops had made friends with the carpet beneath him before sitting on the couch in the front room. Hermione had gone back to the kitchen, grabbing two cups and finished the hot cocoa she was making.

Coming back into the room, she handed Harry one of the cups before sitting next to him. Sipping from her own cup, she set it on the table before turning to the man next to her. "So what brings you here Harry?"

Harry let out a soft sigh. He knew this question would come, but he wasn't prepared. Setting his cup on the table next to hers, he took his friends hands and squeezes them gently. "Hermione, you know the war is going on. You know you'd be out there with the rest of us if you weren't pregnant. And you know we were bound to lose people we know and care for-"

"Harry…what happened?"

"I'm sorry Hermione. We tried to save him. We really did."

Her eyes widened, tears springing into her eyes immediately at his words. She didn't need him to tell her what happened to understand just by what he last said.

"No. No no no no no no no no!"

Harry pulled his friend to him, hugging her closely as tears soon soaked the front of his shirt.

"I'm sorry Hermione. But before he passed, he gave me something to give to you," he whispered, rubbing circles on her back before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small envelope. Handing it to the tear stricken girl, she clutched it to her before looking at it.

The first thing Hermione saw was her name in his elegant hand writing. Hands shaking, she turned the letter round before opening, pulling out the letter inside it.

_Hermione,  
>If you are reading this letter, it means I didn't make it through the war like I promised. But do not fret love, for you know I will always be here for you. Please take care of our kid for us. Teach him to be the best of the best just like you were in school. Don't let him be a prat like I was. I do apologize, despite you forgiving me, for the way I treated you and the rest in school. Please keep living on and be happy. For me?<em>

_I love you Hermione, my Hermione._

_Draco Malfoy_

"I love you too, my Draco."


End file.
